Hetalia CreepyPasta: Another World
by Gir'sdoomsongofdoom
Summary: When England's spell gets screwed up by Romano, he and Spain end up in a parallel universe where things don't go their way.
1. Side Effects

Hey everyone, Gir'sdoomsongofdoom (aka Doom) here for another "exciting" story! I hope you guys like it! This is my first HetaliaCreepyPasta, and so it will be about Romano. I may later on make it Spamano. I'll have to see. Yes, I will expand to other characters in the near to later future, but this is good for now. By the way, if you've ever seen Invader Zim, this has a similar plot to the Halloween episode. That's all. Love you guys! Ps: T for Romano's mouth.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

{}{}{}{}

"Okay dudes, to figure out that problem with water pollution, I say that we get a big superhero to go and-"

"What kind of superhero would help us?"

"Dude, they love us!"

Romano watched as America and England had their daily battles about superheros and how to help with global warming, pollution, anything. 'Well, it's not like England's ideas are any better', thought Romano. 'It would just be black magic and nothing would end well, especially if that Russian bastard shows up. He's late today... hmm. I guess that's a good thing.'

The argument was at the point where China was offering the "Chinese Tasty Treats." Romano grunted. He was getting a huge migraine from all of this bull-shit. He started standing up to go, when the meeting took an entirely different turn for once. Instead of Germany breaking and screaming, it was... England? 'Great,' Romano thought, 'We have to hear about his black magic and how "it'll help" us. Yeah right. That scorn loving bastard.'

"EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! Thank you! Now, I have an idea."

'Oh God,' thought Romano.

"We use magic! I'm tired of everyone arguing all the time, so I'll just put on a get along spell and everything'll be fine."

"THAT'S STUPID! YOU DUMB-ASS!"

"Romano, do you have something to say?"

"Yes, I'm tired of waiting and watching. We need to get something done that's productive, and magic won't help!"

"I already started the spell..."

"...Dumb ass."

Romano rushed to the closet that England had pointed out, and sure enough, Iggy had. "What the hell-? Which spell did you cast?"

"It's a get along spell. I already said that."

"As helpful as that would be, we don't need that. Cancel it!"

"...No."

"Then I will."

"Romano, the side effect from anyone else touching that thing is-" England never got to finish. Romano had started trying to stop the spell.

"CAN'T STOP ME NOW, BASTARD! DAMMIT, w-why do I f-feel so weird...?" Romano fell to the ground, and the horrible side effects (A/N: Lolz.) began.

{}{}2 hours later{}{}

Romano's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. It was darker than before, and nothing and no one else was in the room wi- wait... great. The Spanish bastard was there. He was still unconscious though. Wait... where was England?

"R-Romano? ROMANO! You're okay!"

'Great,' Romano thought, 'Let the torture begin.'

But instead of going on and on about his "little tomato", Spain sat up and looked him right in the eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"TH-THIS TIME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS TIME?"

Spain sighed, "I mean, how did you screw us now?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Bull shit."

Romano knew what he meant. He had touched the spell and he had felt Spain's hand on his shoulder- which is how Spain got here-, and England had mentioned "side effects". But where were they? He knew they were in the closet, but it didn't look exactly the same. Spain's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Um... Romano?"

"What?" He made sure to add on (a few seconds later), "Bastard."

"R-run."

{}{}{}{}

Okay guys, this isn't too creepy yet, but it'll get much creepier. Next chapter. Promise. Thanks to PotatoxPastaLover for being an awesome LD friend over this website, and for being such a great BETA reader. See ya guys!


	2. Deep in Thought

**Ugh, sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show.**

{}{}{}{}

Romano turned to see what Spain was looking at. It was... England. Romano couldn't see why he was scared, but Spain was pulling on his arm to make him move. "R-Romano... come on!"

"Bastard! What's to be scared of?" All Romano could see was pain, boring old Iggy.

"H-he's a monster!"

"I'd agree with that, but I doubt he can do any damage."

Spain sighed. "Look closer."

Romano did. As England approached them, he could see more and more of the features. His huge eyebrows were a bit larger, if that's even possible. His teeth were slightly fanged, and **NO HE'S NOT A FREAKING VAMPIRE.** Those huge emerald-green eyes were laced with blood red, the two colors clashing as they darted around. His "not sexy" blonde hair was still the same, so that was pretty scary. Basically, he wasn't normal England. Far from it.

"W-what the fuck is that?"

"Shush!"

Iggy must of heard them, because he looked over in their direction. Slowly, he crept towards them. "Who's there?" he said, again, very slowly.

Spain motioned Romano to come closer, and the smaller country obeyed. They crawled silently behind a small couch and Spain hugged Romano near, but not in the usual, affectionate way. He was much more serious, and Romano knew that. He had screwed up, and they NEEDED to get back.

{}{}{}{}

It seemed like hours (although it was only really about twenty minutes) before England left the room and the two countries were left alone with each other and their thoughts. Romano was still wrapped in Spain's arms, and even though he didn't want to, he knew they would have to move on pretty soon.

Spain didn't seem to want to move though. He was deep in thought. He loved Romano, but honestly, he fucked up pretty horribly this time. Why did he do that? What the hell was he thinking? True, England's black magic never ended very well, but this was beyond horrible. What the fuck was going on, anyway?

Romano stared at Spain, watching his green eyes deep out in the space of thoughts. (AN: I have no clue what the fuck I just wrote. xD) He had tried everything from shaking Spain's head around to offering tomatoes, which he didn't have, but the Spaniard was deep in thought. Maybe this was better. He could get them out, and he would be serious. No, "Lovi~" or any other shit like that.

{}{}Spain's POV{}{}

Honestly, he looks desperate as he's trying to get me back.

{}{}Mystery POV{}{}

Hmm. It's a shame England couldn't find them. To be quite frank, they are very easy to see. However, he is England. Maybe I should get them soon. Perhaps...

{}{}{}{}

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review, and I will see you all next time! Adios! **


	3. Explaining

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. Anyways, here's chapter three! This chapter basically helps a lot of the plot line, so PAY ATTENTION! Sorry it's so short, it's a minor chapter.**

**Also, could you please submit a tribute to my Hunger Games story? Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. **

{}{}{}{}

Opposite England went back to the small headquarters where all of opposite countries were. There weren't many so far, but they were quickly gaining more. Countries all around the world turning, but there were two who wouldn't turn.

Those idiots had touched Spell Crystal, and ruined the whole thing. Sure, England had casted a get-along spell. But it was made so that they would all get along.

With England's ideas.

It was genius, really. But all it took was one screw up, and two little asses didn't turn. There was also a small side affect for casting and being effected by the spell. That was the fact that the countries would look differently. Which could mean everything if they tried to manipulate Spain and Romano to believe that someone was still... normal.

They had Greece and America working on that though. Those two countries- believe it or not- were home to the two people in the world who had the largest IQ's. They were working on a way to fix someone. But who would they fix?

The one person both Spain and Romano trusted.

Italy.

{}{}{}{}

**Yay! Again, sorry it's so short, I just needed to write that.**

**Please review!**


	4. Please Understand

**Hey guys, another chapter where I explain things. Please, stick with me through this, this is pretty damn important.**

**Lots of things and random crap has been going on. Recently, there's been a lot of rumors at my school about me raping girls (because I'm bi) and me and my girlfriend leaking sex tapes! I'm still a freaking virgin! Ugh... Sorry. It's gotten to the point where I'll openly say this, guys, I've attempted suicide 3 times since January. It's so stupid.**

**My grades have been dropping pretty low because of all of this, not to mention my French teacher (whom I went to Europe with) is giving me hell. She's said so many rude things, I just broke down sobbing one night on the trip. She yelled at me the next day, and told me to get over this "Sydney drama" (yes, my name's Sydney).**

**By the way: Europe was great! :D**

**But yeah. The main purpose of this chapter was to say this. No new chapters until summer begins. When summer break comes, I'll feel a lot better. I'll update at least once a week, I PROMISE. AND IT WILL BE AWESHUM! :)**

**But until then, I'll just have to keep trying to hang on. I'm not asking for pity, trust me. If I wanted pity, I would've given you the full story. This is only part of it. I would say about 1/10th, not kidding.**

**I hope you guys can understand, and it will get all better. After I start highschool, quit French, and go to easier classes, I'll do a lot better. Please, don't make fun of me for any of this. I've been struggling with so much throughout the past 5 or 6 years, I can barely handle anymore. Please, understand.**

**Um.. One last thing! As well as making new chapters, I'll also be posting Vlogs, finally! My YouTube channel is on my profile page, if you wanna sub. I also have posted a link to a video that me and my girlfriend made before we started dating, over the fall. We were bored and it was raining, okay! ? ! (Sub to her channel to please. And the person in the video is me, that was before I started wearing makeup. Any questions, PM me.)**

**But yeah guys, please understand. I want to entertain you, and I hope that you all enjoy my chapters when I do get off my lazy (not really, but I wish) ass and work on them. But yeah... Like I said, please check out my channel and the video, please sub, and also, please understand! There's been so much stress.**

**A HUGE shout out to Fluteorwrite. Without you, I would probably be dead. I love you. (In a friend way, I don't cheat.)**

**But yeah... Bye. :) I hope I get to see you guys over the summer.**


End file.
